


get me out of my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Gay, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Binary Shinguuji Korekiyo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Saihara Shuichi, Psych Ward, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, etc - Freeform, everyone is fucked up, get them some therapy, hospital au, mostly v3 centric, no sexy stuff dw, please, thh and sdr2 will show up eventually, tw for eating disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shuichi doesn't want to be here.how did he ever let himself get to this place?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> big tw!! s*cide, s*lf h*rm, hospitals !!

click. click.

nothing but the click of my pen in my hand can be heard.

the crisis team just left. now i'm alone in this room. in nothing but this stupid hospital gown, with a flimsy blanket around my shoulders. there is a tv, but it's broken.

i'm tired.

my uncle's talking to the doctors.

they're gonna send me away, i know.

the conversation with doctor miyoji flashes back to me.

_" hi, shuichi. i'm doctor miyoji, but you can call me kai. i'm from the crisis team, and i'm just hear to talk with you about the events of today. "_

_i'm not going to call him kai._

_" so can you just fill me in on what's been going on ? "_

_click. click. click._

_" i dunno."_

_the response is weak, but i don't wanna say it all again._

_" it says here on your report that you tried to kill yourself. is that true? "_

_if you have my report , why do you need me to say anything?_

_" i guess. "_

_click._

_" can you tell me what was going through your mind when you took those pills? "_

_click click click click cli_

_" i don't deserve to be here anymore. "_

_a tear runs down my face, smudging my mascara. damn it._

_" where? "_

_" earth. "_

_doctor miyoji takes a deep breath._

_" are things alright at home, shuichi ?"_

_click click._

_" no. "_

_" what's wrong at home ?"_

_" nothing's 'wrong'. i just don't feel good there. "_

_" what makes you feel bad ?"_

_" me."_

_click click._

_" care to elaborate ? "_

_" no. "_

_" shuichi, have you ever self harmed ?"_

_click._

_" you tell me. "_

_i hold up my pale, shaking arms. the scars are illuminated in the bright light of the hospital room._

_" hm. "_

_doctor miyoji leaves then._

back to the present.

i catch a little bit of what the doctors are saying to uncle.

" we're going to transfer her. to hope's peak. she'll stay there for a few weeks until we think she 's safe to go home ."

her.

she.

click click. click. click.

this is all wrong it wasnt supposed to be like this what have i done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx 4 reading !!!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> admittance.

more papers.

click. click.

i'm not in the hospital gown anymore. i'm not even at the hospital. 

i'm at hope's peak psychiatric hospital and i'm not leaving any time soon.

my bag is taken. out go my shoelaces, hoodies, the pair of scissors i was attempting to hide.

uncle's gone. i'm left on my bed with nothing but my favorite agatha christie novel, my notebook, shorts, and a tshirt. 

they took my pen.

the blanket under my legs is rough, but seems warm enough. it's baby blue and stained. my pillowcase is also stained.

a boy sits across from me. he's sixteen, same as i. " amami rantaro, " he calls himself.

" nice to meet you. "

a mumble.

a glance.

his green hair shines in the light.

the walls of our room are white. soon to be my least favourite colour.

soon it's lunch time and i take my book. rantaro asks me to sit with him and his " friends " and i agree halfheartedly.

korekiyo is seventeen and likes anthropology. they're a bit creepy. apparently here for did.

angie is very cheerful, likes to draw. she's sixteen. " brainwashed " is her reasoning for admittance.

ryoma is eighteen and quiet. he's here for the same reason as me. funny.

tsumugi is seventeen and very tall. she won't say why she ' s here, which i understand.

kiibo doesn 't remember how old he is. he 's " catatonic ".

it's a funny group of friends. i try my best to fit in, but it's hard. i just read my book and nibble on my sandwich.

" you've gotta eat it. " ryoma speaks up despite not having spoken much before then.

" if you don't they'll put it on your report and you won 't get out quicker , " angie adds on, gripping a paintbrush. 

i eat what i can as my stomach starts to hurt.

i can already tell shit's gonna be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa two chapters in one day (kinda)?? probs never gonna happen again sorry


End file.
